


Love Life

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “No one has a heart of stone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Life

“Absolutely not.”

“But Bucky....,” Tony whined when he wouldn’t step out of the way.

“No.” Bucky stayed adamant. He even crossed his arms to make his point very clear. 

“Bucky,” Tony whined again, poking him, to see if he would budge if Tony would apply just the right amount of force. But Bucky was like a wall.

“You will not get him out of the elevator,” Bucky firmly said and at that Dummy made some sad beeping noises. 

“But he’s lonely in the workshop,” Tony explained and Dummy nodded a bit, to underline that point.

“Lonely? He has You. And Jarvis indulges him more than he should. And you are spending almost more time down there than up here, with me. He has enough company and you will not bring him onto our floor.”

“But Bucky, how can you be so cruel? Look at him! He’s all sad and depressed and so, so lonely.”

“Just because he has you wrapped around his little claw doesn’t mean he gets to live here. I want some peace and quiet and it will be impossible with him here as well. You know that.”

“We can have some peace and quiet on the common floor?” Tony tried and Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“And why can’t he live on the common floor? He would never be lonely there. Someone’s always there.” Bucky pondered that idea for a few seconds before he added “I think that’s actually the best solution. Let’s get him down to the common floor.”

Dummy let out a distressed beeping and Tony stepped protectively in front of him. “You know damn well that he’s afraid of too many people. Here would be perfect. Come on, Buckaroo. Look at him. You can’t possibly say no to that!”

“Oh yes I can.”

“But how?” Tony asked with a gasp. “You really do have a heart of stone, don’t you? I bet all your sweet words and gestures are just to gloss over the fact that there is a stone in your chest.”

“Honey, you are the one with the metal instead of a heart.”

“Low blow, Barnes,” Tony said and now it was his time to cross his arms. 

“Oh, so when you’re cross with me it’s Barnes again? What happened to you telling everyone and their mother that it was ‘Bucky Stark’ now?”

“You don’t love my children. So that makes you a Barnes. Easy as that.”

Bucky took a deep breath at that and when he let it out it became a long sigh. “I don’t want him here, because we barely get time to ourselves these days as it is. When was the last time we had sex in the living-room, huh?”

Tony mock gasped at that. “Not in front of the kids, Bucky!”

“No, but really. I just want to spend one lazy afternoon with you in bed,” Bucky said and reached out for Tony, who willingly came when Bucky pulled him closer.

“Just us and a bed. Wouldn’t you like that?” he whispered right into Tony’s ear, while he groped his ass. Tony was about to give in, when Dummy let out the saddest, most depressing noise they had ever heard. 

Tony turned around to look at Dummy, only to see that he had rolled back into the elevator, obviously accepting that he wouldn’t be allowed onto the floor, but his claw almost dragged over the floor and he continued to make these horrible noises.

Tony turned back around to look at Bucky with the most pleading eyes he could manage.

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Bucky yelled and threw his hands up. “Fine, bring him, see if I care. But if he keeps waltzing in every time we start something it will be your fault!”

“I knew it! No one has a heart of stone!” Tony excitedly yelled and even Dummy sounded happier. This would end so badly for their love life, Bucky was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/141267634436/21-with-winteriron-please)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
